1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to electrosurgical devices for use in endoscopic surgical procedures, and more particularly to a safety device to be used with endoscopic electrosurgical devices to protect the surgeon/user from electrical shock.
Electrosurgical devices typically use a distally-attached surgical tool, such as a pair of actuating jaws, for cutting or dissecting tissue, blood vessels or other internal body parts, and are often capable of providing an electrical charge for cauterizing the severed body part. Cauterizing seals the severed ends of, for example, a capillary and stops the bleeding. Endoscopic electrosurgical devices are used in non-invasive or minimally-invasive surgical procedures.
A conventional endoscopic electrosurgical device includes a handle assembly connected to a slender, elongated shaft portion insertable into a tube, known as a cannula, placed in the patient's body. For example, FIG. 5 is a partial side view of the electrosurgical adapter of the present invention positioned on a conventional endoscopic electrosurgical device. The illustrated conventional electrosurgical device is marketed and sold under the PRESTIGE.TM. line of electrosurgical dissectors and includes a handle assembly 11 having a squeezable handle 13 pivotable about a fulcrum pin in 15. An elongated shaft 17, which is only partially shown in FIG. 5, typically has a surgical tool, such as a pair of scissors, secured at its distal end and a push rod extending within the shaft and connected between the pair of scissors and an actuator (unshown) mounted in the handle assembly. The actuator is actuated by squeezing the handle causing the push rod to axially slide in the shaft to actuate the pair of scissors. An electrical pin 19 extends from the handle assembly and may be connected to an electrical cord for supplying electricity to the surgical tool mounted at the distal end of the shaft to perform the cauterizing function.
Many of the parts of conventional electrosurgical devices are made of plastic. However, in addition to the electrical connecting pin, the surgical tool, and means for carrying electrical current therebetween, at least the fulcrum pin and the actuator are also usually made of metal and are thus capable of carrying electrical current. A potentially dangerous problem may exist in certain situations where some conventional devices are used because electrical current can leave its intended electrical path by arcing or leaking. The current may then travel directly to the surgeon or to the other electrically conductive components such as the actuator or fulcrum pin and then to the surgeon. If the surgeon is not insulated properly, for example, if the surgeon is grounded at the same potential as the electrical generator, electrical current could flow through the surgeon and cause an electrical shock.
Besides the potential harm to the surgeon, the electrical shock could cause the surgeon to move suddenly and jerk the electrosurgical device positioned in the patient's body, possibly harming the patient.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many conventional electrosurgical devices do not provide means for electrically isolating the surgeon/user from the electrically conductive parts on the electrosurgical device, and instead rely solely on the surgeon being insulated. However, as discussed above, if the surgeon is not properly insulated, electrical current could flow through the surgeon providing an electrical shock and possibly causing the surgeon to suddenly move the electrosurgical device within the patient's body.
While the possibility of the surgeon receiving such an electric shock is considered remote, it is still desirable to improve upon the conventional electrosurgical device design. Accordingly, it is useful to provide increased safety in endoscopic electrosurgical procedures, by providing an improvement for endoscopic electrosurgical devices that insulates the surgeon from the device to minimize the possibility of receiving an electrical shock during use.